


Your Eyes Only

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Cat Ears, Cat Hybrid Lee Chan | Dino, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Hot Tub, I swear, In Public, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Underwater Blow Jobs, like really filthy, soft boyfriends wonchan, the tags seem low-key but this is hella filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: "So what are we gonna buy for dinner? I'm thinking pasta." Wonwoo teases and Chan frowns. They were on their way to the market close by and Wonwoo had his left arm around Chan's waist as they walked."Don't tease." Chan says, pouting."I wasn't! I'm serious. We might as well buy something. Do you want red sauce or white sauce?" Wonwoo asks and Chan crosses his arms."I like the one you made me last time. The red sauce with the cheese sauce." Chan says, still pouting. Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo looks around, seeing the street being fairly deserted since it was cold out and he reaches his right hand in his coat pocket and blindy holds on the remote. He traces his fingers over it, imagining the buttons that he's proud to say he has memorized by now, and he turns it on on the lowest setting. Chan tenses up besides him and falters on his steps. His head whips to turn to Wonwoo and Wonwoo grins as he looks ahead.OrWonwoo plays with Chan and it ends with the both of them having too much fun





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chan Cat Hybrid fic? From me? Damn right it is.   
Kitty!Chan deserves more SPOTLIGHT and no one can stop me. 
> 
> *mind the tags please

Wonwoo watches as Chan and Hansol goes back up to the buffet table to get more food. He watches as Hansol pats down Chan's black hair softly and a second later his ears pop out. Well, his cat ears, really. Making Hansol laugh and Chan hit his shoulder as he shakes his head, takes a breath, and they go down. Wonwoo smiles from where he's seated and hears Jihoon clears his throat from across the table.

"Chan's getting better at handling his shifting, huh?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo nods.

"He says it's kind of like closing your hands in a fist for hours. I think he's more comfortable with his ears and tail out but he says he just wants it better this way." Wonwoo says. He looks over to the two, Chan wearing one of Wonwoo's button up shirts and rolling up the sleeves up to his wrist, laughing at something Hansol says as they put more food in their plate.

"He does know that people here aren't like that, right? I think we saw at least a couple of tails in the five minute walk we had from the mall to here." Jihoon says and Wonwoo sighs.

"He does. At least, I hope i've said it enough for him to know... I mean, back in our place, he never really had to, like, turn human completely. I think his ears are cute." Wonwoo's mouth says before he could think about it and Jihoon snorts.

"Of course you do." Jihoon teases him and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"Maybe he's just shy." Jihoon offers. Which is ridiculous to Wonwoo. Especially with what he has for Chan in his coat pocket.

"Chan is anything  _ but _ shy." Wonwoo says and Jihoon nods, taking a bite of his food.

"I know that. But, like, maybe he is about his appearance? Has he said anything about that?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo thinks. 

But before he could dwell more into it, he hears a plate clink onto their table and he feels a hand tugging the elbow of his shirt. He turns to Chan and smiles back when he sees the younger beaming.

"They had takoyaki that don't have seafood!" Chan says, picking up his chopsticks and taking a piece of said takoyaki as he turns and tries to feed Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiles and takes it in his mouth, he chews and smiles as Chan wipes a bit of sauce from the corner of his lips and licking it clean. 

"I think it's bacon? It was cheesy bacon, right?" Chan turns to Hansol and hansol nods with half a tempura hanging out of his mouth. 

"I like it." Wonwoo says and he smiles at Chan as he thanks him. He then waits for Chan to take a bite of his food before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Chan flushes pink from the neck up and Wonwoo hears a groan from across the table.

"I miss the time when Wonwoo had this burning hatred for public displays of affection. Do you remember that?" Jihoon asks Hansol and Hansol laughs. Jihoon then takes a bite of his food and Hansol kisses his cheek too. Jihoon stops chewing, stares at Hansol, then his shoulders sags as if he sighed with his mouth closed. He shakes his head as he chews again and everyone laughed. 

"You're not a very good influence, Jeon Wonwoo. I think it's time we end this friendship." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs out loud. 

The rest of their lunch went on with more good food and more loud laughter. Wonwoo suggested to split the bill but Jihoon insisted on paying everything himself as an early birthday celebration since he and Hansol would be gone for the rest of November. Wonwoo still insisted on splitting but backed down when Jihoon stared him down for a good five seconds. He and Chan thanked him for the meal and they all headed out into the cold, wearing their coats as they faced the cold. 

They had to say goodbye as soon as they got out since Jihoon parked their car in the mall's parking lot and Wonwoo and Chan just took the bus to the mall. Jihoon offered them a ride back to their place which Chan politely turned down immediately. Wonwoo smiles, knowing full well why Chan would, and he helps him make an alibi of having to buy something for dinner later. Chan turns to him with a flushed smile and Wonwoo pulls him closer by his waist. Chan waves them goodbye as they walked their separate ways and Wonwoo tries not to laugh when Chan lets out an audible sigh of relief. 

"So what are we gonna buy for dinner? I'm thinking pasta." Wonwoo teases and Chan frowns. They were on their way to the market close by and Wonwoo had his left arm around Chan's waist as they walked.

" _ Don't tease _ ." Chan says, pouting.

"I wasn't! I'm serious. We might as well buy something. Do you want red sauce or white sauce?" Wonwoo asks and Chan crosses his arms.

"I like the one you made me last time. The red sauce with the cheese sauce." Chan says, still pouting. Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo looks around, seeing the street being fairly deserted since it was cold out and he reaches his right hand in his coat pocket and blindy holds on the remote. He traces his fingers over it, imagining the buttons that he's proud to say he has memorized by now, and he turns it on on the lowest setting. Chan tenses up besides him and falters on his steps. His head whips to turn to Wonwoo and Wonwoo grins as he looks ahead. 

" _ Won. _ " Chan says softly. Wonwoo dials it up a bit and he turns to Chan just in time to see him gasp, stopping in the middle of the street as his knees squeezed together.

"Too much?" Wonwoo asks. He moves in front of Chan, fixing his coat as Chan stares at him as he bites his lower lip to keep himself from making any sound that would attract unwanted attention.

Chan shakes his head no, stands up straight again, and takes Wonwoo's hand in his, and then they walked on. Wonwoo sees Chan slowly getting pink in the cheeks and he smiles when Chan starts walking faster. Wonwoo sees the store as they take a turn and laughs when Chan pushes him inside and grabs a basket and pushes it onto Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo groans from how hard Chan had pushed it and he grabs the basket in his hands. He then drags Wonwoo inside and pushes him in the pasta aisle.

" _ Please _ hurry up." Chan says. Wonwoo nods, he has the basket on one hand and Chan's hand in his right as he walks around. 

And in a Wonwoo like fashion, Wonwoo annoys Chan by taking a long time in picking everything up. He picked up two identical pasta with different brands and stared at them for a minute, making it seem like he's weighing each option out. Then he hears Chan groan, takes both pasta off of his hands, shoves one back on the racks as he places the other in the basket before pulling Wonwoo out of the aisle. Wonwoo laughs the whole time but clears his throat when Chan glares at him. He was planning on doing the same with the sauce but he hears Chan literally snarling behind him and just places the jar in the basket. He picks up the basket and takes Chan's hand as he pulls him in the dairy section. He grabs a carton of milk as he asks Chan to go get cheese. Wonwoo can't help but smile as Chan stares sadly at the bottom rack of cheese.

"What's wrong." Wonwoo asks. Chan turns to him with teary eyes and Wonwoo puts the basket down and held Chan's face in his hands.

"Hey, is it too much? Do you want me to turn it off? We can take it out in the bathroom if you want." Wonwoo says quietly and Chan shakes his head no. Wonwoo stares, confused, and Chan takes his hands in his and pulls Wonwoo closer.

"I... I tried to go down and grab the cheese, and... I didn't mean to, but it felt-" Chan bites his lips, looking down and Wonwoo squeezes Chan's hands in his.

"Hey, it's okay. What happe-" " _ I came _ ." Chan cuts him off and Wonwoo's eyes grew wide.

"But you're wearing a..." Wonwoo trails off. Chan looks at him and nods. 

Chan just had a dry orgasm in the middle of a market. 

Okay...

So Chan just had a  _ dry orgasm _ in the middle of the  _ fucking market. _

Wonwoo bent down and grabs a couple blocks of cheese, throws them in the basket and grabs the basket up as he pulls Chan to the counter. The guy behind the counter must've sensed some sort of urgency in the way Wonwoo was so he picks up the pace and they were out of the market in less than two minutes. 

Wonwoo pulls Chan to the bus stop and turns to find that Chan's cat ears were twitching on top of his head.

"Your ears are out." Wonwoo whispers and Chan whines.

"Do you want to put your hood up? We can if you want." Wonwoo suggests and Chan looks around, as if checking if there are people who'd see. There were a few people waiting for the bus with them and Wonwoo wasn't sure if Chan would be comfortable with it. 

"It's okay. They won't mind them, right?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles. 

"Of course not." Wonwoo says, pulling Chan's coat up in front to cover his neck.

"I'm gonna turn it off, okay?" Wonwoo says switching the plastic bag from his right hand to his left to reach for the remote but Chan grabs his hand and says, "No." 

Wonwoo stares as Chan pulls his right hand down, his eyes down cast as the flush on his cheeks grow an even deeper shade of pink.

"Are you sure?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods slowly.

"Okay." Wonwoo says, squeezing Chan's hand as they wait for the bus.

Chan looks... jittery. He keeps looking over his shoulders as he takes deep breaths. His pupils were blown wide and his ears keep twitching. 

"How does it feel?" Wonwoo asks, his voice low and quiet and Chan bites at his lower lip once before answering.

" _ Good. _ But not enough." Chan says, looking over his shoulders again, as if checking if anyone is listening in on their little secret.

"Are you scared someone would find out?" Wonwoo asks and Chan whips his head back to Wonwoo. 

"Do you think they'll know you have a vibrator in you right now?" Wonwoo teases. Chan whines softly as he grips Wonwoo's hand.

"Don't make too much sound or, they'll definitely find out. Do you want them to know?" Wonwoo asks. Chan gulps, shaking his head no. 

"I think you do. If you wanted them to know we could've put your collar on." Wonwoo says softly and Chan whimpers, closing his eyes. 

"I'm just teasing. You know those are for my eyes only." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

The bus comes in just in time and Wonwoo pulls Chan in. They head to the back of the bus, taking a seat on the second to the last row and making Chan take the seat by the window. Wonwoo pulls the plastic bag over his lap, effectively blocking Chan's lap out of sight as he places his right hand on the inside of Chan's thighs. Chan bites his lips again and holds onto Wonwoo's arm as Wonwoo squeezes his thigh. 

"We're almost there." Wonwoo says, Chan nods and then leans his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. 

"You've been so good today." Wonwoo says. Chan's thighs squeezes, trapping Wonwoo's hand as he whines.

Their fifteen minute bus ride felt like an hour to Wonwoo. Wonwoo's not sure why but maybe it's somewhere between Chan's whimpers and Chan's thighs shaking in Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo's sure the trip felt even longer for Chan, specially when the bus would hitch him up his seat, making him gasp or moan softly. Wonwoo quickly takes Chan's hand in his as he sees their stop and both of them were on their feet before the bus had even stopped. Wonwoo made Chan walk in front of him and now there's the five minute walk to their building. Chan was gripping Wonwoo's right arm the entire way and Wonwoo feels himself stiffening in his pants from the thought of having Chan all to himself the second they closed their door. They picked up the pace, Chan letting out little whimpers every step he takes and Wownoo can't even imagine why or he's gonna end up completely hard in public. 

They finally make it to their building. Wonwoo notices Chan's ears twitching even more and he pulls Chan in and they made their way to the elevator, Wonwoo wouldn't want to make Chan take the stairs in his state. Luckily the lobby was empty and so was the elevator. Wonwoo presses the button for the fifth floor and feels Chan press himself on his side. 

"We're almost there." Wonwoo says and Chan whines. Wonwoo stares as the display above tells them the floor. Third. Fourth. Wonwoo curses when the doors open at fifth and a middle aged man gets in. They exchanged silent nods and smiles and Wonwoo grabs Chan by the waist as he pushes him out on the sixth floor. They rush to the door, both of them not hiding how eager they both are, and Wonwoo curses as the key won't slot in. When he finally does open the door, he let's Chan in, closes the door, throws the plastic bag on the couch and pulls Chan by his wrist, pinning him against the door for a kiss.

The sound that came off of Chan was a mix of a moan and a whine, his hands wrapping around Wonwoo's shoulders as Wonwoo slots his knee in between Chan's legs. Chan moaned into the kiss when Wonwoo presses a palm over his crotch and another over his ass. He then feels Chan push him off a bit and Wonwoo nips at his bottom lip before pulling away.

"What do you want, babe?" Wonwoo asks and Chan bucks his hips on Wonwoo's hands. 

"Choices..?" Chan whimpers. He and Wonwoo had a system where Wonwoo gives him two options and he picks which one he likes best. But Wonwoo had something else in mind.

"No choices." Wonwoo says and Chan's eyes widened.

"What?" Chan asks and Wonwoo leans in to kiss Chan's jaw down to his neck.

"No choice. Tell me what you want me to do. Anything." Wonwoo says against Chan's skin. He feels Chan shudder and he smiles.

Wonwoo pulls off, he takes his hands off of Chan and places them on either side of his head as he leans forward.

"What do you want?" Chan bites his lips again as he stares up at Wonwoo and Wonwoo can see him swallow.

"Want you to fuck me on my back, on the bed, until i cum all over myself. More than once.  _ Please _ ." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles. 

"Well, since you said please." Wonwoo says as he pushes Chan's coat off. He kisses Chan again, this time his hands goes dow to Chan's thighs and Chan jumps just in time as he lifts him up. He carries him to their bedroom blindly, Chan's arms tight around his shoulder as he kisses Wonwoo eagerly. 

Wonwoo tries to balance Chan in just one hand as he opens the door to their room. He gently laid Chan down on the bed. He kisses down Chan's neck as he unbuttons his shirt and he kisses down as he opens each button. Chan's hands were on his hair when he passes his chest and Wonwoo licks at Chan's toned stomach, making Chan gasp. Wonwoo then pulls back up and kisses Chan once.

"Pants and shoes.  _ Off _ ." Wonwoo says and Chan does as he was told. Wonwoo then takes his coat off, pulling out the remote before tossing it somewhere on the floor. He pulls off his sweater and toes off his shoes as he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. He pulls his socks off and crawls on top of Chan. Chan was now only wearing a really pretty, tight black briefs, his hard dick painfully straining to be let out. Chan's tail was out as well behind him and Wonwoo sees it swaying excitedly behind Chan. Wonwoo then lifts the remote in front of Chan right before he dials up the toy to the max, making Chan moan out loud as he closes his thighs. Wonwoo shushes him as he laid him down, still shaking, as Wonwoo pulls down his underwear slowly. Chan's dick looks pretty like this, Chan's soft and smooth skin and the head a deep flush pink as it strains up, a perfect contrast to the black cock ring Wonwoo had put there earlier. Wonwoo had managed to take Chan's underwear off his legs and Chan immediately closes his legs. Wonwoo places his hands on the side of Chan's thighs as he kneels in front of him. He drags his hands up to Chan's knees as he places gentle kisses on Chan's knees. Chan eventually relaxes and Wownoo kisses down the inside of Chan's thighs, making Chan moan louder as he grips Wonwoo's hair a bit too tightly. Wonwoo kisses the skin on the base of Chan's dick and he sees his dick twitch from the action. Wonwoo smiles and kisses up the length of Chan's dick. Chan cries out. Wonwoo's not sure if Chan was saying actual words but he seems to be enjoying what Wownoo was doing so he keeps at it. He kisses and licks the side of Chan's dick and when he reaches the tip, he licks at the slit, tasting the precum dripping continuously out and Chan bites arm to keep himself from screaming. Wonwoo laps at Chan's dick some more and when Chan mumbles that he's close, Wonwoo lets off and gently pulls the vibrator out of Chan's ass. Chan's thighs threaten to close so Wonwoo turns his head and gently bites the inside of his thighs, making him shudder and melt on the bed. 

Wonwoo gives Chan a few minutes to catch his breath before hovering over him and kissing his neck. 

"You still okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan hums. Wonwoo then trails a hand over Chan's ass and teases his entrance a bit, making Chan whine, before pushing it in slowly. 

"So warm." Wonwoo says, making Chan whimper. Wonwoo keeps kissing at Chan's neck as he curled his finger a bit and Chan gasps. He does it over and over again, waiting for Chan's word for another finger. Chan then wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulder as he asks for another finger. Wonwoo pulls out at the same time Chan pulls him up and pressed two fingers in slowly as Chan pulls him for a kiss.

If there's one thing Wonwoo loves more than seeing Chan ride him, it would be the sounds Chan makes whenever he gets fingered. It starts out like a whine, a soft and quiet one, but it gets louder, and high pitched. Chan always tries to hold his voice in, just like now, but Wonwoo knows just the thing to make him let go. 

He pulls away from the kiss as Chan whines and he kisses Chan's forehead once before leaning closer to his ears on top of his head.

"Such a good  _ kitty _ ." Wonwoo says, petting Chan's hair. Wonwoo smiles when Chan let out a throaty moan, his ass clenches on Wonwoo's fingers and Wonwoo takes that chance to scissor them around, stretching him open as Chan starts kissing at his skin. Chan mewls as Wonwoo pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in slowly. Chan spreads his legs wider, lifts his hips up and pushes down when Wonwoo pushes in and Wonwoo takes pride in how Chan reacts. 

"One more. Please. One more then you can fuck me." Chan whines and Wonwoo kisses him. 

Wonwoo should probably get more lube instead of just using whatever's left of the lube inside Chan's ass but he figures Chan can take his fingers well enough just as it is. So he pulls his fingers out, not completely but only up to the last knuckles, before slipping another finger in slowly and pushing all three gently. Chan's back arches, his chest rising as heaves out deep breaths one after another and Wonwoo stops midway when Chan starts breathing harder.

"Chan." Wonwoo calls out to the younger and Chan opens his eyes.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm fine." Chan says, reaching down to Wonwoo's arm between his thighs.

"I'm fine, I just feel- It feels good.  _ Please _ , just- Please don't stop." Chan whines and Wonwoo kisses him as he pushes his fingers in slowly. Wonwoo lets Chan adjust to it for a few seconds before he starts moving his fingers, stretching him out. Chan whines at the feeling and Wonwoo soothes him by using his other hand and taking the side of Chan's face in his palm. He runs his thumb up and down Chan's cheek and Chan peeks open his eyes and smiles with his mouth hanging slightly open. Wonwoo pulls out and pushes back in slowly, he does it again, and again, and again. Until after a minute when Chan's whole body shudders as he lets out a choked up moan. Wonwoo wipes the spit dribbling down Chan's cheek as he stops moving his fingers inside Chan. Chan pulls Wonwoo's hand clsoer to his mouth and suckles on his thumb. The sight of Chan's lips around his fingers along with the sound Chan was making plus the feeling of his tongue flicking at the pads of his thumb has Wonwoo cursing. He gently pulls out his fingers and blindly reaches for the lube in their bedside drawer. Chan watches him with hooded eyes and Wonwoo smiles when he feels it and the familiar bottle in his palm. He grabs for both and slams the drawer close. 

Wonwoo pulls down his underwear and tugs it off as gracefully as he can, as hastily as he can, and Chan watches his every move. Wonwoo leans closer again, hovering over Chan as Chan smiles lazily up at him. Wonwoo then slowly pulls Chan to sit up and Chan smiles as Wonwoo slips the collar on his neck, locking it snug on his skin. The black band a stark contrast on Chan's fair skin. Wonwoo then pulls Chan in for a kiss. He pushes Chan down slowly back on the bed and can't help but smile into the kiss as Chan bites his lips. Wonwoo then pulls back, lubes himself generously before positioning himself over Chan's rim and pushing in when Chan gave him a nod. Chan's breath hitched as soon as Wonwoo pushes in and he whines the entire time Wonwoo pushes in. Both of them moans when Wonwoo bottoms out and Wonwoo can't believe how close he feels on his own orgasm. He leans in for one last kiss and smiles as he takes the cock ring off of Chan. Chan gasps at the feeling and Wonwoo wraps his still lubed up hand around Chan's cock and moves it along with his thrusts. Chan's hands were scratching up Wonwoo's arms and shoulders and it just eggs Wonwoo on even more. He finds a pace that makes Chan scream and after three, four more thrust, Chan cums all over himself. Just as he had wanted. 

Wonwoo wasn't sure if he should be impressed or worried at how hard Chan came but he watches as his whole body convulses and his ass squeeze him so heavenly, making him cum inside Chan as well. Chan's cum paints his chest, neck and it even reached his face and hair. Wonwoo thrusts a few times to ride his orgasm out and pushes himself to the hilt before keeping still. 

Chan looks absolutely ruined under him. His chest up to his face, flushed, covered in cum, and he had the most fucke out smile on which was just begging to be kissed. So Wonwoo leans in and kissed Chan, tasting a bit of Cum on the edge of Chan's lips and licking at it. Chan groans into the kiss and Wonwoo hums. He pulls away after a few seconds and smiles down at Chan.

"You said  _ 'More than once.' _ earlier, right?" Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles, bites his lips and nods.

"Yes please. Kitty wants more." Chan says, slurring his words which, of course, got Wonwoo hard again. So Wonwoo pulls up Chan's hands above his head, pins them there, and fucks him for half an hour more, stopping when Chan taps out when his fourth cum had him cumming nothing but a few dribbles of cum on his navel. Wonwoo came two more times as well, both times inside of Chan, and he sighs as he pulls out his dick gently from Chan's ass and flops down next to Chan. 

Chan was still breathing heavily as Wonwoo pulls him in closer to take the collar off of his neck. Chan whines when his dick touches Wonwoo's thigh. Wonwoo kisses him softly like that, naked, covered in cum and sweat, and drool still dripping down his chin. 

"Such a Good kitty." Wonwoo whispers, smoothing down Chan's hair, and Chan let's out a soft purr as he pressed his face on Wonwoo's chest. 

Wonwoo stares as he lets Chan rest for a bit and then pulls away to pull Chan up and carries him in the bathroom. They let the bathtub run in the hottest temperature it can as they wash and rinse off as much as they can. Wonwoo apologizes for getting hard again because Chan mentioned that Wonwoo's cum was dripping out of his ass. But Chan just smiles, pushes Wonwoo to get in the tub, and then he slips in and ducks his head down the water to suck Wonwoo off. It was by far the hottest thing Wonwoo has ever experienced. He managed to last for a couple of minutes and what's worse is that Chan swallowed his cum. Making Wonwoo close his eyes as he shakes underwater.

The good thing is that Wonwoo's not hard anymore.

The bad thing, though, is that Wonwoo's pretty sure that his brain had somehow hard wired his dick to get hard whenever he takes a bath in the tub. 

They stay in the tub for as long as the water stayed warm and Wonwoo pulls Chan out and dried him off, knowing that he'll get cold easily. He watches as Chan dries off his tail and then wraps the towel around his waist but lowers it a bit to keep his tail out, giving Wonwoo a very distracting view of the top of Chan's ass. Chan turns and sees Wonwoo staring. He smiles, moves closer to Wonwoo to kiss him, and then lets go of the towel as he walks out of the bathroom, giving Wonwoo something to stare at. 

Wonwoo dried up and heads out to their room only to see it empty. He hears music playing outside so he looks for a shirt and some warm sweatpants before heading out. He sees Chan wearing the same shirt he was wearing before, only now the top button was open and, well, now he's not wearing any pants. Chan was setting up everything they bought earlier and Wonwoo watches from the door. Chan turns around and smiles at him as he announces that Wonwoo would teach him how to cook. Wonwoo laughs but agrees anyways, knowing full well that he won't win any argument with Chan looking the way he did. 

So Wonwoo tells him what to do, which one to slice and how to slice it, which ingredient was to be fried first up to the last, and how to cook the  _ cheese-sauce-thing _ that Chan loves so much. 

After more or less an hour, they finish cooking dinner. And Wonwoo belatedly realized that they finished cooking dinner at four in the afternoon. So they let the food cool separately so that later they can just heat up the sauce when they do need to eat. Wonwoo then takes a plate and makes a small serving for them to taste and he lets Chan add an ungodly amount of cheese on top. He sets the plate on the counter and then pulls Chan next to it, turning him around, and making him sit on the counter. Chan smiles as Wonwoo brings up the plate and moves in between Chan's legs. Wonwoo lets Chan feed him as he holds the plate and he smiles at Chan as Chan takes a bite, his tail swaying merrily behind him as Wonwoo hands him the plate and runs his hands up and down Chan's thighs, warming him up. Wonwoo smiles as Chan talks with sauce on the side of his lips and he thinks about how he's torn about Taking his phone and sharing the sight To their friends or keeping it all to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh  
Okay I had too much fun with this, I'm not gonna lie, but I think if you've read enough of my fics you'll know by now that I have a massive crush on both Wonwoo and Chan so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can yell at me on twitter @punk_asswriter 
> 
> PS. Next fic for the series is gonna be a ship that I have NEVER written before so I'm excited ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading  
This is my birthday gift to myself so (*´∇｀*)


End file.
